


Problems of a professional burglar

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Burglary, break-in, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Fanfiction in which Tyler is a burglar and Josh is a burglar and they break into a house at the same time and they are not very happy to meet each other.





	Problems of a professional burglar

Tyler pulls the ski mask over his head. It is his last black one, the other one ripped when he broke into a house last week and had to climb over a fence.

He can't sew, so he would have to buy a new one. Tyler looks around before he crosses the street. It's dark outside. It's around two am in the morning and most of the people are sleeping. There's only one window illuminated at the end of the street, but Tyler doesn't care about it. It belongs to a guy who stays up all night long, drinking and watching tv. At least his friend Mark told him so. Tyler is fast anyway. Get in, grab some cash, some jewelry, and some other stuff and get out. Less than an hour.

Tyler knows the guy who lives in the house is out tonight, Mark always does some research before he tells Tyler to break in. It's easier than working alone. Mark decides where Tyler can break in, Tyler does and grabs everything valuable and Mark sells it. They divide the money into two. It's enough to survive, but Tyler has another job. It makes him seem less suspicious and if anything goes wrong and he needs to stop stealing, he still earns money.

But tonight, everything will go well. Tyler isn't worried about getting caught. The house is empty and Tyler is an expert. He never hurts anybody and he doesn't carry any weapons with him although Mark says it's too dangerous. Tyler always shrugs it off.

Tyler reaches the house. He turns his head, but the street is empty. He climbs over the fence. He knows the guy hasn't got an alarm system, which means there's probably not much inside for Tyler to steal. It doesn't matter, it's enough.

Tyler rubs his hands together. He's wearing gloves, a dark sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He usually sticks to the other part of the city, but not tonight. He needs to step out of his territory sometimes. Tyler walks around the house through the garden and stops. There's a window on the first floor. Tyler decides to break into the house through the window. He uses his crowbar to break into the house. After a last look if he had been seen, Tyler climbs through the now open window and jumps into the room. He needed less than three minutes to break in.

Tyler stops and listens for a moment, but everything is quiet. He looks around. He's in the kitchen. Tyler decides to start with the living room next to the kitchen. The bedroom is probably upstairs, he'll go there later. Tyler rummages through the drawers in the living room, pocket lamp between his teeth. The guy has a nice flat tv, but there's no way Tyler can carry it through the window and to his car.

He finds some cash in a drawer and slips it into his pocket. There's nothing else valuable in the living room, so after a few minutes, Tyler decides to go upstairs. He closes the drawers and leaves to living room. He doesn't seem to find much tonight, so he decides to leave the house as untouched as possible. Maybe the guy won't miss the cash.

He walks upstairs and turns left. He opens the next best door quietly. It's not the bedroom, it's a study. Tyler steps in and leaves the door ajar in case the guy comes home. He steps to the window and looks down into the garden. It's too high to jump, so Tyler's only way to escape is the kitchen. Tyler turns and walks to the desk. Some papers, useless stuff like pens and a ruler. He opens the upper drawer. It is empty. Tyler curses under his breath and tries to open the next drawer. It is locked. He takes his crowbar and smiles satisfied when he breaks the lock. He opens the drawer. A small metal box. Tyler grabs it. It is locked, of course, but after a quick search through the room, Tyler finds the key taped to the back of the desk. He unlocks the box and sighs when he only finds some papers and an USB flash drive entitled with 'business plans'. He drops the box back in the drawer and stands up when he suddenly hears a loud bang to his right. Tyler freezes and switches his lamp off. He thought he was alone in the house.

He flinches when he hears someone cursing quietly. Tyler swallows hardly. He wants to run, but the noise came from outside the study. He slowly approaches the door. The hallway is empty, but he hears the sound of shattered glass being pushed around from behind the door on the right. Tyler holds his breath.

He hears a hiss and someone mumbles a quiet. "Shit. Fuckin' lamp."

Tyler furrows his brows. The other door is also ajar. He expects the owner of the house to switch the light on, but he can only see the flashing of a pocket lamp. Tyler bites his lip. He should run and leave the house as fast as possible, but something grabs his attention. The owner of the house wouldn't use a pocket lamp.

Tyler tiptoes to the door and peeks into the room. He has to open the door more to see something. Tyler sees a figure sitting next to the bed, a pocket lamp in their hand, shattered glass on the carpet. Tyler's pocket lamp hits the door frame with a quiet thud, but it was loud enough for the other person to hear it. The person turns and looks at Tyler. Tyler can't see anything because of the glare. He blinks violently. The person seems to notice it and turns their pocket lamp to the ground. Tyler takes a deep breath and reaches his hand out until it touches the light switch. He switches the light on.

Tyler blinks and looks at the guy who is crouching on the floor next to the bed. He looks at Tyler wide-eyed, like Tyler caught him doing something illegal.

Tyler squints his eyes. "Who are you?" he hisses.

The guy looks at him, mouth parted slightly. "Who are _you?_ "

Tyler stares at him. The guy is wearing all black, has a black scarf over half of his face and a black snapback on his head. He's wearing gloves, too. He doesn't look much older than Tyler.

The guy stares back. "Fuck. Are you a burglar?" he asks.

Tyler grabs his pocket lamp with one hand, his crowbar with his other. His mind can't proceed what is happening.

The guy pulls his earbuds out. Tyler can hear music playing quietly from them. The guy raises his hands. "Look, I don't know who you are, but this is my part of the city. My territory." He gestures around the room to make his words clear.

Tyler is dumbfounded. He just blinks and keeps staring.

The guy stands up. "Do you speak English?" he asks. "This." he points at the cash on the bed. "Is mine." he says slowly and points at himself.

Tyler shakes his head. "…what?"

The guy looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

Tyler takes a deep breath. "So…you broke in, too?" he asks hesitantly.

The guy nods. Tyler notices he had been chewing gum the entire time. "Yeah. But you're wrong here, dude. This is my neighborhood."

"What?" Tyler laughs. "That's not _your neighborhood._ I can break in wherever I want."

"No." The guy crosses his arms. "This is my house. Well, for tonight, so fuck off."

Tyler rolls his eyes and snorts. "Look at you. You're just a teen who wants some fun. You're not a professional."

"I'm not a teen!" the guy says angrily. "And why do you think that I'm not a professional?"

"Look at you." Tyler scoffs. "You don't even look like a burglar."

"Just because you wear a ski mask and have a crowbar, you think you're the better thief? You're wearing skinny jeans!" the guy spits.

"Well, I don't break things when I enter a house." Tyler says coldly. This guy gets on his nerves. He just wants to grab his things and leave. Everything went according to plan until this idiot broke in too.

"That was an accident." The guy defends himself.

Tyler sighs. "Anyway, I was here first, so give me the cash and leave."

The other laughs out loud. "Do you think I'm stupid? No."

Tyler gets angry. He takes a quick step to the bed and wants to grab the cash, but the other guy shoves him into the wall. Tyler groans when he hits his head. He slaps the guy and his snapback falls down to the floor. Tyler sees that he has bright pink hair.

Tyler growls when the guy tries to hit him and he grabs his wrist. They fight for a few seconds until Tyler has pinned him against the wall.

"Leave me alone." The guy says, but Tyler just grins.

He's so close to his face that he can see his soft brown eyes and the freckles on his nose. He wants to say something when the guy freezes in Tyler's grip. He stares to the window.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Tyler asks.

The guy starts shaking. "That's his car! He's coming back." he whispers.

"Yeah, right." Tyler rolls his eyes.

"It is! I'm leaving!" The guy says and wiggles out of Tyler's grip. He grabs his bag and his snapback and runs to the door. Tyler looks through the window. The guy is right, a car parks in front of the house. Tyler curses and runs after the other thief. The pink haired guy is running downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Tyler gasps.

"Front door." The guy yells.

Tyler grabs his arm. "No, he'll see you." He drags the guy to the kitchen and they climb through the window. Together they run through the garden and climb over the fence.

"Did you walk here?" Tyler asks, out of breath. They're still running.

"Yeah, my car is broken." The guy gasps. They run to Tyler's car and jump in. Tyler starts the engine and drives off. After a few miles, the guy sighs in relief.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Tyler says and pulls into a parking lot. He takes a deep breath. His hands are shaking. Tyler pulls the ski mask off and runs a hand through his hair.

He looks over to the guy next to him, who's holding his bag with both hands. His scarf dropped from his nose to his neck. Their gazes meet and they just stare at each other for a few seconds before they break out in giggles.

"What's your name?" Tyler asks finally, still laughing.

"Josh." The pink haired guy answers.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler says and grins. "Well, Josh, I'm hungry. What about Taco Bell?"

Josh frowns. "I'd love to, but I left all the cash at the house."

Tyler pulls the cash from his pocket. "I found some cash in the living room."

Josh grins. "Alright, let's go!"


End file.
